Mistletoe
by StarTraveler
Summary: Blake and Tori at Christmas time and some mistletoe. COMPLETED


AN: This story takes place at Christmas and it follows the series which means Blake left to do the motorcycle racing thing.  
  
Blake tore across the finish line in first place as he usually was and waved to his cheering fans, then parked his motorcycle and removed his helmet. He smiled as he saw Hunter coming toward him.  
  
"Hey bro" Hunter said as they hugged.  
  
It was three days before Christmas and Blake would soon be heading back to Blue Bay Harbor for the first time in six months. He was quite anxious to see everyone again especially Tori.  
  
He helped Hunter put his motorcycle in the back of the Storm Chargers fan and they got in. "It'll be great to have you back" Hunter said.  
  
"I know I can't wait to see everyone again."  
  
"You mean Tori right?" Hunter asked, with a knowing grin.  
  
"Ok you caught me I never thought I'd miss so much, I haven't seen her since I left, I always hope to see her in the audience but I never do."  
  
"Blake she's a teacher now she's probably been busy."  
  
"Has she asked about me?" Blake asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.  
  
"Yeah how your career is going and how you're doing she does ask about you Blake not to much but she still does."  
  
Blake sat back and closed his eyes, Tori made him want to give up touring and stay in Blue Bay, he missed her more with each passing day, and he thought it would pass but it hadn't.  
  
"I'm going to tell her my feelings Hunter."  
  
"Go slowly Blake it's been six months since you've seen her she may not feel as strongly, I see her to but not that much."  
  
"Thanks for the advice" Blake mumbled.  
  
At Storm Chargers, Shane held the ladder while Tori hung up the Christmas decorations, while nearby Kelly and Dustin were attempting to set up the Christmas tree, but it wasn't going well and the tree fell on Dustin.  
  
"I better go help" Shane said.  
  
"No I'm fine" Dustin replied.  
  
"You sure that tree might by on the side of evil" Kelly told him.  
  
"Oh very funny."  
  
Tori sighed as she put the ladder against the wall, soon Blake would be coming back to Blue Bay and she was quite nervous. She hadn't seen him since that last day at the Wind Ninja academy, during their walk.  
  
She had told him she'd come out to watch but hadn't, she wanted to but just never got around to it, maybe because she didn't want to go through the pain of separation again. And she wasn't sure if he felt anything.  
  
It's been six months a lot can change in that amount of time.  
  
Just then Hunter walked in with Blake, "wow the place does look good" Hunter commented, and then went off to help put the tree up and keep it from falling down again.  
  
Tori and Blake stood near each other neither saying anything. Blake couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, she seemed even more so than the last time.  
  
"Hey Blake welcome back."  
  
He smiled, "thanks Tori" he looked closely at her but saw nothing given away in her eyes. "It's good to be home."  
  
"How's you're racing going?" she asked.  
  
"Great the championships are coming next month maybe you can come out and watch."  
  
"Hopefully if I can get away I've been busy lately." she replied.  
  
Just then Cam walked in, "hey Blake."  
  
They clasped hands then Cam turned to Tori, "we better get going the clock is ticking."  
  
Tori smiled, "last minute Christmas shopping."  
  
Blake watched them go and was surprised that he was burning with jealously. He wanted to tell Tori his feelings but he had to make sure nothing was going on.  
  
He found Dustin at the academy later on but held back; Dustin and Marah were in an argument. After a minute or two it ended and Blake went to Dustin. "Everything ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah it's just one of those days that's all."  
  
"Dustin can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure I'm a teacher after all."  
  
"Are Tori and Cam just friends?"  
  
"Of course they are always have been, always will be."  
  
Blake smiled, "its just paranoia running rampant I.I."  
  
"You're in love with her aren't you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I'm apparent aren't I?"  
  
"Yes and everyone has always known Tori feels the same way."  
  
"I'll be finding out soon enough" Blake took a deep breath; he only hoped it went well.  
  
Tori and Cam soon returned loaded with shopping bags, Dustin raised his eyebrows, "did you rob the whole store?"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "no but Tori did."  
  
"There were a lot of good deals."  
  
"Hey Cam I'll help you" Dustin told him, Cam looked at Tori and Blake and caught the hint, and soon the two were alone.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "sure it'll be the first time I've ever seen the academy since ever."  
  
"Yeah the rebuilding went fast; well it was mostly dark magic that destroyed it in the first place."  
  
They walked silently for awhile as Tori pointed various things out to him, Blake wanted to speak his heart then saw the doorway. "Um Tori look up."  
  
She did and saw the mistletoe.  
  
Blake shrugged, "you know what the tradition is right?"  
  
Tori nodded, "sure do" and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Well it was a start, he thought to himself.  
  
"Tori I have something I need to say, I really miss you."  
  
"That's sweet Blake I've missed you to."  
  
"Tori I don't mean I miss you only as a friend, when I'm racing I'm thinking of you. I should've told you a long time ago but I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Wow this is the last thing I've ever expected" she whispered.  
  
"If you don't believe me Tori I don't blame you considering the early days."  
  
Tori touched his cheek, "I've always loved you to Blake."  
  
"Wow I never thought we'd be saying these things to each other, I mean with the distance between us, but I'm going to try to make sure this works."  
  
"Me to" she replied.  
  
They both looked up at the mistletoe then at each other, and then their lips met in a soft tentative kiss. Christmas really was a magical holiday.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: Hopefully you all enjoyed this and it wasn't to lame. 


End file.
